


Chapter Illustrations for 'Toward the Storm'

by Jeemh



Series: Toward the Storm [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Chapter Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeemh/pseuds/Jeemh
Summary: Each chapter illustration here corresponds to the matching chapter of theToward the Storm fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Moss_Stomper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moss_Stomper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Toward the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563590) by [The_Moss_Stomper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moss_Stomper/pseuds/The_Moss_Stomper). 



> Each chapter illustration here corresponds to the matching chapter of the Toward the Storm fic.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a little excerpt which inspired the illustration - words are obviously by The Moss Stomper, and not by me :)

_"The girl dashed across the room and flung her arms around his neck. It was a very human form of greeting – one that Nanaki had frequently gotten wrong as a cub and misread as an invitation to wrestle – but he obliged his friends."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo reference for Tifa from [SenshiStock on DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/senshistock).


	4. Chapter 4

_'He pushed himself off the wall, then paused and gave Nanaki an appraising look._

_“We gotta do something about that tail, though. Why’s it gotta be on fire, of all things?”_

_“It burns with the indomitable will of my people.”_

_The Turk stared at it, scratching behind his ear._

_“Think we could put a bag on it?”'_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Well, shit."_

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find these works on my [Tumblr](https://jeemh-files.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
